Mine
by ekc293
Summary: "And you're so much more than just my muse." Future Caskett relationship. Nothing explicit, but still rated M.


Holy crap, I'm going to be so late for class. This started out going to be smut, but I realized I suck at that and it got mushy. So... have at it. I **really** have to get to class.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Castle. Andrew Marlowe is no longer in college.

* * *

><p>The door to Rick's bedroom banged against the wall behind it as Rick blindly entered, his mouth pressed feverishly against the most beautiful pair of lips in the world. Using his foot, he kicked the door shut behind him, knowing the loft was empty but wanting to keep the woman in his arms all to himself.<p>

They had gone out to dinner, not for the first time since they had begun dating. This wasn't even what Castle would consider an official date. They had gone straight from the precinct to dinner, but they both knew that tonight was different. They had returned back to the loft for a glass of wine like they normally did. She had unholstered her gun and placed her gun on the counter, when she looked at him with the look that he had seen many times but never from her. It was then that he knew that she was ready. He had been waiting patiently for her to make the first move, knowing that she wanted to take what was happening between them slowly. She moved over to him and pressed her lips against his, kicking off her heels and fiercely kissing him while leading him to his bedroom. Somewhere along the way he had lost his shoes and his jacket, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Isn't there a rule," she mumbled against his lips, as she slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt, "that you're not supposed to sleep with your muse?"

He pushed against her, "Didn't you tell me when we first met that you wouldn't be one of my conquests?"

Kate pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands down the planes of his chest. She paused when she reached his belt buckle. She lifted her eyes and looked into his, the blue orbs she's grown to love clouded with want and affection.

She felt herself becoming shy, something she never expected to happen. Her cheeks turned pink as she broke their eye contact.

"But I'm more than a conquest now, aren't I?"

Rick felt like kicking himself for bringing that up. He should have known how she was going to take it. He moved his hands from where they were resting on her back and gently cupped her cheeks. He tilted her face back up to his until she was looking at him. Then he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her forehead. "You are," he murmured softly removing his lips from her head and replacing them with his forehead, "and you are so much more than my muse."

Fears momentarily assuaged, she gave Rick a small smile, "More than your muse?" She teased, her hands teasing the skin around the waistband of his slacks, "Well now I'm confused, Castle… What exactly _am _I to you?"

Rick nearly moaned at the feel of her fingertips on his hips and the she teased his last name, but he bit it back. If she wanted to tease him, fine. She had been teasing him for four years now. He wasn't about to let her get away with it though.

Putting on a pensive face, he moved his hands to the buttons on the front of her blouse. He watched the buttons slip from their respective holes as more and more of her smooth skin became exposed. He tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Well," he said, "obviously you're still my muse, because you are…" He moved his hand back to her collarbone and trailed his fingers slowly down her toned torso. "… So…" Rick watched her skin react to the feeling of his fingertips. "… Very…" He took a small step back and openly stared at her, his eyes raking in every single detail of the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He returned his gaze to her eyes and found her looking at him curiously. "… Inspiring."

He saw her eyes flick down below his waist, and he smirked. When she looked at him again, she didn't even have the desire to look embarrass. She raised an eyebrow at him, silent challenging him to do something about it. He moved closer to her, but wasn't about to stop.

"You're my detective," he said seriously, lifting his hand and wrapping it around the back of her neck, his fingers playing with the soft under-curls. He whispered loudly, "But don't tell the boys I told you that… I sort of promised that Esposito that title…"

She pushed on his chest with both hands, but he held them there, moving even closer to her.

"You're my girlfriend," he whispered softly, giving her a special smile that was reserved only for her. His hand unconsciously stroked her ring finger on her left hand. He didn't say that one day he hoped she would be more. They were supposed to be taking this slow. They had only been officially together for a month and a half.

"You're my best friend," he said, his fingers tickling the space under her ribs. She squirmed against him, but he held her tight. Their shirts slid from their shoulders and pooled on the floor by their bare feet.

"You're my partner." Rick leaned in and placed a kiss on her pulse point. She tilted her head back to give him some more space, a breathy sigh escaping through her lips. He nearly lost all nerve and took her right then. But he refrained (he swears, he deserves a medal or something for his self-control). "You're my partner in every sense of the word."

He removed his lips from her neck and looked her directly in the eyes. He felt the words bubble in the back of his throat and press against his lips. They were heavy on his tongue, but ferocious in their need to be said. His voice dropped to an almost inaudible level and slipped out before he could stop them. "You're my always."

The silence that filled the room after his last confession was deafening. This was it. He knew that everything had been going to well. He was terrified that he had messed everything up. She was looking at him in a way that she never had before. She was going to pull away from him, leave him standing there in his bedroom, and kick him out of her life for good. He had scared her by doing exactly what he said he wasn't going to do and taking things way to fast. He was such an…

He hadn't been expecting to feel Kate pressed even harder against him, but it completely ended all coherent thought that had been present in his mind. His hands immediately found a home on her small hips. Kate arched into him, pressing herself as close to him as she could while they were both still wearing pants and pulling him down simultaneously. She wanted to feel every inch of him. His hands began to rub up and down her back, as she pressed her face into his neck.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, half-dressed, just holding each other, not that he minded. The feel of her heart beating against his chest was quickly becoming one of his favorite feelings in the world. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and every second she was there assured him that he had said something right, something he never seemed to be able to do whenever Kate was concerned. He squeezed her tighter.

Kate pulled away slightly and looked at him, her eyes swimming with emotions. She let out a shaky laugh, and Rick thought she looked more beautiful than she ever had before. Her next words came out strong.

"I love you," she said. She let out another short laugh, "I love you so much."

The smile spread across Rick's face as he leaned in and kissed her soundly. He pulled back and, overcome with emotion, kissed her again. "I love you, Kate." She leaned in for another kiss and he put his arms around her and picked her up. Her legs wound themselves around his waist, and she smiled into his kiss. She pulled away from his lips and leaned towards his ear, her voice taking on a completely different tone.

"I'm yours." She whispered huskily.

Rick took a deep breath to steady himself, but Kate's next words shook her to the core.

"And you're mine."

The only thing Rick could manage to do was nod furiously. "Always," he breathed, the thought of her possessing him turning him on more than he cared to admit.

She gave him a sexy smirk and ground her hips against his. He groaned. She was going to kill him. She ghosted her lips over his, her breath tickling his already bruised lips.

"Make me yours, Rick."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
